


The Longest Day

by eringilbert



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/pseuds/eringilbert
Summary: Mako wakes up.





	The Longest Day

**Author's Note:**

> i am sad...and angry....sangry.....

Fire.

Air.

Concrete.

Pain.

So much pain.

And now, sunlight.

Mako found herself laying down on her bed. Sweat dripped down her face and her knuckles were white with the grip she had on her pillow. Thank God she had gotten rid of her bangs, or else the sweat would feel even worse. But that wasn't the point. The point is that the sunlight outside was getting in her eyes.

She got up from the bed and walked over to the window frame, pulling the curtains to cover the sun from bursting further into the room.

"Hey, I was gonna get that."

Mako jumped. It couldn't be him. He's dead. 

And yet, there he was. Raleigh. He was sitting up on the bed, rubbing his eyes. He looked so much better than when he got sick and-

Wait.

"Raleigh," she asked as she went back to the bed. As she sat on top of the bed again, she asked, "Where are we?"

He grabbed her hand. "We're home," he said with tears in his eyes. He soon embraced her in a hug, where he whispered, "God I have missed you so much, Mako."

"I missed you too, Raleigh," Mako replied as she felt her tears run down his shirt. 

Confusion.

Shock.

Peace.

Love.

So much love.


End file.
